The present invention relates to processes and apparatus for recovering dichlorohydrins from a mixture comprising the same such as the effluent generated by a process for converting multihydroxylated-aliphatic hydrocarbon compound(s) and/or ester(s) thereof to chlorohydrins.
Dichlorohydrins are useful in preparing epoxides such as epichlorohydrins. Epichlorohydrin is a widely used precursor to epoxy resins. Epichlorohydrin is a monomer which is commonly used for the alkylation of para-bisphenol A. The resultant diepoxide, either as a free monomer or oligomeric diepoxide, may be advanced to high molecular weight resins which are used for example in electrical laminates, can coatings, automotive topcoats and clearcoats.
Glycerin is considered to be a low-cost, renewable feedstock that is a co-product of the biodiesel process for making fuel. It is known that other renewable feedstocks such as fructose, glucose and sorbitol can be hydrogenolized to produce mixtures of vicinal diols and triols, such as glycerin, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propylene glycol, 1,3-propylene glycol and the like. With abundant and low cost glycerin or mixed glycols, economically attractive processes for recovering dichlorohydrins from effluents produced by the above processes are desired.
A process is known for the conversion of glycerol (also referred to herein as “glycerin”) to mixtures of dichloropropanols, compounds I and II, as shown in Scheme 1 below. The reaction is carried out in the presence of anhydrous HCl and an acetic acid (HOAc) catalyst with water removal. Compounds I and II can then be converted to epichlorohydrin via treatment with caustic or lime.

Various processes using the above chemistry in Scheme 1 have been reported in the prior art. For example, epichlorohydrin can be prepared by reacting a dichloropropanol such as 2,3-dichloro-1-propanol or 1,3-dichloro-2-propanol with base. Dichloropropanol, in turn, can be prepared at atmospheric pressure from glycerol, anhydrous hydrochloric acid, and an acid catalyst. A large excess of hydrogen chloride (HCl) was recommended to promote the azeotropic removal of water that is formed during the course of the reaction.
WO 2006/020234 A1 describes a process for conversion of a glycerol or an ester or a mixture thereof to a chlorohydrin, comprising the step of contacting a multihydroxylated-aliphatic hydrocarbon compound, an ester of a multihydroxylated-aliphatic hydrocarbon, or a mixture thereof with a source of a superatmospheric partial pressure of hydrogen chloride to produce chlorohydrins, esters of chlorohydrins, or mixtures thereof in the presence of an organic acid catalyst. This process is also referred to herein as a “dry process”. Azeotropic removal of water in a dry process via a large excess of hydrogen chloride is not required to obtain high chlorohydrins yield. Separation of the product stream from the reaction mixture may be carried out with a suitable separation vessel such as one or more distillation columns, flash vessels, extraction columns or adsorption columns. WO 2006/020234 A1 does not describe a specific distillation method or a method to minimize formation of heavy byproducts.
WO 2005/021476 A1 describes a process using atmospheric partial pressure of hydrogen chloride, acetic acid as the catalyst, and a cascade of loops, preferably three loops, each loop consisting of a reactor and a distillation column in which water of reaction, residual hydrogen chloride and dichloropropanol are removed from the reaction effluent. This process for distillation requiring a cascade of reactor/distillation loops is very expensive as it requires several reactors/columns in the process. WO 2005/021476 A1 also does not describe a specific distillation method or a method to minimize formation of heavy byproducts. Furthermore, valuable acetic acid is lost with the distillate, needing to add more acetic acid to make up for the catalyst loss in distillation.
EP 1 752 435 A1 discloses another process for producing a chlorohydrin by reaction between a multihydroxylated aliphatic hydrocarbon and/or an ester thereof and aqueous hydrogen chloride to produce chlorohydrins, esters of chlorohydrins, or mixtures thereof under atmospheric condition in which a purge from the reactor bottom is fed to a stripper in which partial stripping of most of unreacted hydrogen chloride, the water from the aqueous hydrogen chloride reactant and water that is formed during the course of the reaction (also referred to herein as “water of reaction”), from the reaction mixture is carried out and a distillation or stripping column is fed with the liquid phase from the stripper. The gas phase from the stripper, which contains most of the unreacted hydrogen chloride, the excess water from the aqueous hydrogen chloride reactant and the reaction by-product water from the reaction mixture, is conducted to a distillation column fed by the vapor produced by the reactor or is recycled directly to the reactor. The main fraction of dichloropropanol is collected from the top of the distillation or stripping column. The column residue is recycled to reactor. This process (also referred to herein as a “wet process”), not only adds water via the aqueous hydrogen chloride reactant into the process, but also produces water of reaction in the process. The removal of large excess of water in the wet process via stripper is less energy efficient and unnecessary for the dry process. A better utilization of the stripper can be done in the recovery of dichloropropanol. EP 1 752 435 A1 also does not describe specific distillation method to minimize formation of heavy byproducts.
CN 101007751A describes another process that combines wet and dry processes with two reactor in series, in which tubular reactor is used as the first reactor and foaming-tank reactor is used as the second reactor. Aqueous hydrogen chloride, glycerin, carboxylic acid catalyst are mixed and fed to the first reactor and gaseous hydrogen chloride is fed to the second reactor. Inert impurities are added to the gaseous hydrogen chloride feed in order to improve the efficiency of stripping water from the reaction mixture in the foaming-tank reactor. The azeotropic composition of generated water, dichloropropanol and hydrogen chloride and part of the catalyst are evaporated from the top of foaming-tank reactor. The liquid bottom product of the foaming-tank reactor enters to a rectifying tower for separation. The dichloropropanol product is obtained from the rectifying tower distillates and the tower bottom residue is recycled to the foaming-tank reactor. This process shows lower hydrogen chloride conversion than that of the dry process, generates excess water where azeotropic removal of water is required, which implies larger process equipment than that of the dry process. CN 101007751A also does not describe a specific distillation method to minimize formation of heavy byproducts.
Opportunities remain to further improve the recovery of dichlorohydrins in a form that can be used in subsequent conversions, such as the conversion to epichlorohydrin.